


Three Hearts

by Golden_Asp



Series: MCU Drabbles [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family, M/M, Quiet, Rain, THIS IS SO HARD TO TAG, do not copy to another site, do not copy without permission, i swear this isn't sad, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Stephen wakes to an empty bed, and finds his husband right where he thought he would.





	Three Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> for the weekly prompt at Ironstrange Haven. I was brushing my teeth last night and this idea hit me in the face, so I had to stop and immediately write it. I hope y'all enjoy it.
> 
> not beta-ed

Stephen wakes to an empty bed. He sits up, tracing shaking fingers over his husband’s side of the bed. The sheets are cool to the touch; Tony hasn’t been here in some time. He can hear the rain on the window, a steady beat against the glass. He reaches out with his magic, searching for Tony, although he has a feeling he knows where he’ll be.

Yes, there he is. As suspected.

Stephen gets to his feet, padding silently down the hall. The door to the nursery is open and Stephen leans against the doorframe, watching his husband and daughter.

Tony stands before the wide bay window, their daughter in his arms, her cheek against his shoulder. Tony cradles her carefully, rocking back and forth and humming quietly. Stephen is, as always, struck by the beauty of Tony Stark. 

The early dawn light from the window is muted and gray, refracted through the rain. Their daughter is tiny in his arms, but Stephen knows there’s no safer place in the world, in the universe, than the circle of Tony Stark-Strange’s arms.

He walks into the room and Tony looks at him, smiling as Stephen slips his arms around Tony’s waist. Tony leans against him, eyes locked on their sleeping daughter’s downy hair. 

“Did the rain wake you?” Stephen whispers. He brushes shaking fingers through baby fine hair, ghosting a kiss over Tony’s cheek first, then their daughter’s head.

Tony hums an affirmation. Stephen isn’t surprised; his hands ache in the rain and he knows Tony’s chest bothers him when the weather gets like this. He also knows that holding their daughter is a balm for nearly everything, or so it seems.

“She was awake when I came in,” Tony whispers. “It’s like she was waiting for me.”

“I have no doubt that she was,” Stephen says, brushing his fingers over Tony’s wedding band. Tony rests his head on Stephen’s shoulder, their daughter’s breath warm against his neck.

They stand there, isolated in their own, perfect universe, watching the rain fall. Tony runs his hand over his daughter’s back. He can just feel her heartbeat through the mass of scar tissue on his chest.

Tony turns his head and kisses her hair, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of her. He feels safe in Stephen’s arms, their miracle against his chest.

They watch the rain fall, three hearts—one horribly scarred, one finally breaking down the walls built up around it, and one perfectly safe in her fathers’ arms—beating as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Tony and Stephen's daughter (purposely left unnamed for this one, though I know what her name is) may return in more stories.
> 
> comments and kudos are love!


End file.
